Hemispheres
by Callisto Phalan
Summary: Another life. Another time. Another war. Heero gets thrown into a place where the war has not ended and meets up with someone who matches his own coldness. Who is she? What happened to the peace he once had attained? Must he go through all that fighting o
1. Default Chapter

Authoress' Notes: It's been forever since I've written anything for fanfiction.net  I still haven't finished any of my other chaptered stories _ gomen. But this one is all written. I just have to go through and type it all up, and edit each chapter. Anyway, about the story. This is the prologue to something that's going to totally uproot Heero's character (I hope it does anyway). This first part is just very very basic and I hope you don't hate me for that!! It gets much better! I promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters within this story except for Callisto. She's mine. All mine. And there's nothing you can do about it. So nyah! And as for the characters I don't own- don't sue me! Poor college kid, you'll only get my debts _ all $50,000 of them!

Prologue

Heero stared out of the window, eyes glazed over, seeing nothing in particular. He was bored. Bored bored bored. He had come to realize that peace was boring. Even having the chaotic Duo Maxwell around didn't help much. The boy sighed at his own reflection. Was his purpose truly fulfilled when the war was over? When everything in the world seemed so right? He thought back to the time when he was under the instruction of Doctor J. He sure did drill the thoughts of obedience and war behavior into the scrawny boy.

         "You are to become the Perfect Soldier," he remembered Doctor J telling him at age six, "but in order to do that, you must become a nobody. First, you have no name. I will call you 'boy' for now."

         Heh. Heero couldn't remember his real name now. It had been spoken last too long ago. In any case, he didn't want to remember his name. It would only remind him that he was once a somebody to somebody. But not anymore. He was Heero Yuy, the copy of a great someone only by name. He was nobody.

         He turned his focus to that of the landscape. He saw Duo, Quatre, and Relena swimming in the pool of their residence while Trowa laughed at them from the chair he had chosen to occupy.

         "They made me soft," he whispered into the window pane, his breath fogging it slightly for a moment. "It's all their fault."

         He decided that he wanted to hate them, but found that he couldn't. He was still having a hard time with emotions. He found inside him that he felt nothing towards the fellow pilots below. He didn't know how. He didn't know how to hate or even how to love. He just felt empty. It was this emptiness that was his home, for he had dwelt in it for over 10 years. It was all he had. It was all he could count on.

         He tore his eyes from the window and back at his laptop where he continued typing where he left off. Several minutes later, a sopping wet Relena walked into the room. If he had any inclination of beauty, Relena would have been just that. Her in her light pink bikini top that clung to her like ceranwrap in it wetness and her darker wrap-around skirt in a pink floral design. The light bounced off her glistening skin in such a way as to make her seem almost angelic… if she wasn't dripping water all over the floor anyway.

         "There you are Heero," her sultry voice floated through the air. "Aren't you going to join us down stairs?" Hopeful eyes beamed at him, "It _is_ a party after all."

         He didn't want to go. "I don't feel like it."

         "Oh! But how can you miss Quatre's birthday? He is only one of your closest friends!" Relena's words struck Heero like a gong and he recoiled. 'Friends. Hn. I don't even know what a friend is. The closest thing I ever got to a friend was Wing Zero.' He ground his voice into a single "no," and turned his back to the girl.

         This act frustrated Relena. He just didn't have a clue to living life. "Fine. For right now. You will, however, Mr. Heero Yuy, join us for dinner, whether you want to or not." She made a point of shutting the door loudly without slamming it as she pattered back down to the pool.

         This event caused Heero to start thinking about his life once more. He didn't like the conclusions he was coming to. It seemed to him that all paths led to self-destruction. But for some reason, he didn't want to end up with that conclusion. That confused him. Why won't he do something that he knew has the only logical thing to do? Why did he care about his life? Or lack of a life... He couldn't stand these thoughts, they made him feel weak. Weak.

         He had to get away from them.

         After closing down his computer, he threw himself onto his bed and fell into his home, the void. Thinking, feeling, hearing nothing. Soon after, this led to the slumber of the former Gundam Pilot.

Another A. Note: I don't like Relena x Heero… I don't think they make a good couple at all. _


	2. An Introduction Gone Wrong

Authoress' Notes: Ok, another note. My character, Callisto shouldn't be taken lightly. She's the key to the whole "digging into Heero's soul." And I must remind you that this fic is centered on Heero, though my made-up is… around him a lot… Also, pretty much everything has a hidden meaning, so be on the lookout ^_^ Well… I guess that's it for right now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters within the GW universe.

Chapter One

Something heavy hit his side. He curled and turned in the opposite direction all while grabbing for his gun; all of these actions were instinctive by now. Twisting towards the direction of the threat he went up to kneeling on one knee and pointing the gun at the aggressor.

       "Well, at least you're alive," the female before him spoke. "You can put the gun down, Heero."

       Now this was very peculiar. Last thing Heero remembered was lying down on his bed trying to keep from going crazy and now he was in an unfamiliar hangar with a girl that he had never met, but who knew his name. Another odd thing that struck him was that she did seem familiar in some way, but he couldn't put a finger on it. What was going on? "Where am I?" He commanded rather than questioned.

       The girl replied with just as much force behind her voice. "You are on L2 in Phalan Hangar, Yuy. And you should be thankful of that, almost being blown up by Zechs Marquis like that." She seemed to shake her head at him, though she moved not a muscle. "It's a god thing I was there to pick up the pieces of your sorry ass."

       'Huh?' He reached up to his head. It hurt like hell. 'Blood? How in the hell did that happen?' He glared at her. "Since you already know my name, I believe I should know yours." He kept the gun on the girl.

       The girl cocked an eye at the gun, "If I were you, Yuy, I would not point the gun at someone who just saved your life." She paused. "On second thought, maybe I wouldn't. But what does that matter, I'm not you, am I?"

       "I asked you a question."

       "So you did. And if I decline you an answer?"

       "Then I'll kill you."

       She laughed. "Uh huh. You'll kill me dead if I don't and I'm willing to bet that if I do you'll still kill me. Right!"

       "Perhaps."

       "I'm Callisto, this is my hangar, that," she pointed, "is your Gundam, and you're welcome."

       Heero looked over at where she pointed and there was Wing Zero all nice and intact. This had to be a bad dream. He had blown up his precious Wing Custom a year ago and given up on his beloved Wing Zero long before that! They had probably been the closest thing he had ever had feelings toward. He felt comforted by its presence.

       "Yuy! Wake up!" Words snapped him from his confused thought processes.

       "What?" He asked irritably looking for the void to jump into so that he could process the information later. He needed a clear head for right now.

       "Are you gonna come and get yourself bandaged before you bleed to death, or are you gonna just stay there pointing that gun at me?"

       He realized that she had a point there. He could feel the blood dripping down his cheek. The prospect of bleeding to death didn't sound too honorable anyway. Heero withdrew the gun and stood up. As soon as he was up, the girl in front of him did a quick about-face and walked off. He followed her, wondering why she seemed so familiar to him.

       A few hours later, Heero found himself with a white bandage wrapped around his skull which he had done up by himself as he had refused any medical help. He sat at one end of a small dining table with the girl, Callisto, at the other end.

       "So, tell me Mr. Yuy, what made you lose your battle today? Did you not have your mind on the battle like you should have had? Are you not the Perfect Soldier that you are known as?" Her hand grasped at a wine glass and she brought it up to her lips. "Are you a fake?"

       This was something Heero did not need. But he took the accusations calmly and continued cutting his steak. "I was not aware that I had been in a fight. Last thing I remember was there being peace and Relena slamming the door on me because I wouldn't join Quatre's birthday party." This had to sound insane to the girl… it sounded pretty insane to him as well, but he knew he had been there. One does not forget enjoying- well, being a year in total peace. "And as for being a fake. I am who I am. Who are you?"

       Once again, the girl laughed. "I am me. I am the me who has taken it upon myself to go against the whole world. I am the me who defies my family and the teachings of Miss Relena Peacecraft and her flock of non-violent Neanderthals. I know who I am, Heero. I know who and what my parents are. And I know exactly what I stand for. You, on the other hand, don't know what you're doing. You obey orders, like a good soldier. But you're far from Perfect. You're a fake, and you know it. And here you are spreading lies about there," her voice changed to a slightly higher- mocking pitch, "being peace and a birthday party." She took a bite of her own steak. "So what have you to say for yourself now?"

       Heero stared at her for a minute before continuing eating. "I am not a fake." Something clicked in his head and he could feel a pressurized heat well up in his chest.  The rest of the meal was eaten in peace. He had gotten some information about his predicament from her. But now he pondered. What was her problem? How could she say the things she said? She seemed to know him too well for her own good. Well, he'd show her.


End file.
